


Guess We're Parents Now?

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [5]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao accidentally acquire a baby.  What more do I need to say?
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Guess We're Parents Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I just posted all three parts of the S.C.I. baby acquisition GIFs to Tumblr and it's inspired me! Can you please write me a baby acquisition fic that either picks up where that left off and they have to keep the baby, or another scenario of baby acquisition and everything that follows? Bonus points for including (their other children) the subordinates reacting to them figure out the ropes of parenting, and bickering and soft moments. Thank you!!!

When Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao returned to S.C.I., everyone was quite surprised to see a baby sleeping in Zhan Yao’s arms.

“Uh…Bai Sir?” Wang Shao asked, making Bai Yutong look over at him before looking at Zhan Yao.

“Why don’t you go to your office? I’ll be there in a minute” he murmured. Zhan Yao nodded and headed to his office, his movements slow and gentle as to not wake the sleeping child. Once he was gone, Bai Yutong turned to face his team, who was just looking at him with wide eyes and confusion.

“The child is from Kong Liping’s apartment. We found him outside on the balcony of her apartment in the sun” he explained. Everyone nodded slowly in understand before Bai Chi frowned.

“Are you and Dr. Zhan going to keep the baby?” he asked. Bai Yutong was quiet.

“I don’t know” he replied after a while. Ma Han smiled.

“Well, I think you should” she declared. Bai Yutong frowned and crossed his arms.

“And why’s that?” he asked. Ma Han shrugged.

“Well, you and Dr. Zhan already fight like a married couple, you already act like our parents…it’ll be nice to have all of that parental energy direct somewhere else for once” she replied. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Are you saying you don’t like the way Zhan Yao and I parent you guys?” he asked. Everyone quickly shook their heads.

“No, we like your parenting, it’ll just be nice when that parenting isn’t focused on us” Ma Han explained. Bai Yutong smirked.

“You’ll get jealous after a while, you know that” he reminded. Zhao Fu chuffed.

“Maybe, but right now, you should focus on that baby, Bai Sir. You know how to take care of one, don’t you?” he asked. Bai Yutong was quiet.

“Not…really. But I’m sure it can’t be that hard” he mused. The others were silent and just gave him a look, causing him to clear his throat and rub the back of his neck.

“Um, well, I’m going to go check on Zhan Yao, see how he’s doing” he stated before he turned and headed to Zhan Yao’s office, leaving his squad members to watch him leave before they all turned to look at Jiang Ling.

“Send him links on parenting tips; the best baby carriers and cribs; good and healthy foods for babies; tips to get a baby to sleep, all of it” Zhao Fu ordered. Jiang Ling nodded.

“On it” she replied before her fingers began flying over the keys of her computer, looking up parentings tips and other things that Zhao Fu instructed her to look up.

“Why don’t we give him some parenting tips as well?” Bai Chi asked. Gongsun, who walked out of his lab, scoffed.

“I highly doubt that anyone here besides Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao have ever actually raised a child” he stated, giving the five of them a look. The five members were quiet before he nodded.

“Exactly. So no tips unless you’ve done some actual parenting. That’s the joy of parenting, or so I’ve heard; finding out what works for your family and baby and then going from there. Tips help, sure, but they don’t always work for every family. A baby is like an experiment; somethings work and somethings don’t. You scrap the things that don’t work and continue to work off the things that do” he stated before he turned and walked back into his office.

“Jesus he’s scary sometimes” Wang Shao murmured before he went back to work, the others following his lead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong walked into Zhan Yao’s office, he noticed that the lights were off, so he stood there for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he noticed a body in Zhan Yao’s reclining chair. He frowned and carefully walked over to the chair, turning on the lamp that was next to the chair to find Zhan Yao asleep, the baby resting on his chest; one of Zhan Yao’s hands protectively resting on his back. Bai Yutong smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling it out to take a picture, making sure the sound and flash was off before he snapped a pic, setting it as his home screen. As soon as he took the photo, his phone began blowing up with emails; most of them from Jiang Ling, all of them full of parenting tip links and other baby tips. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes and shook his head before he reached out and gently touched Zhan Yao’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. Zhan Yao startled and instinctively wrapped his arms around the baby, looking around with wide eyes before he noticed Bai Yutong standing before him.

“Oh, Yutong. It’s you” he breathed. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Yeah, just me, Cat. Come on, let’s go home. You can do the rest of the work for today at home, can’t you?” he asked. Zhan Yao was quiet before he sighed.

“I guess” he replied before he pushed himself out of his chair, holding the baby tightly but not _too_ tightly in his arms. Bai Yutong smirked before he turned and opened the door, holding it open for Zhan Yao before stepping out after him, shutting the door behind them. They then headed for the sliding glass doors, about to step out when Bao Heizei walked in.

“Where are you two going?” he demanded.

“Home” Bai Yutong replied before motioning to the baby in Zhan Yao’s arms. Bao Heizei blinked in surprise before he nodded.

“Alright” he agreed. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao nodded, Zhan Yao heading towards the door while Bai Yutong turned to look at the S.C.I. team members.

“Just because we’re going home doesn’t mean you get to slack. I expect all the information about this case sent to my email promptly. And I expect case information, not _parenting tips_ ” he hissed. Everyone blushed before they nodded and turned back to work while Bai Yutong rushed to catch up to Zhan Yao, who was patiently waiting for him by the elevator.

“Parenting tips?” he teased. Bai Yutong shot him a look.

“Hush” he replied. Zhan Yao chuckled and shifted the baby in his arms, making Bai Yutong look over at him.

“Want me to carry him?” he offered. Zhan Yao looked back at him and shook his head.

“You have to drive, remember?” he reminded. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Right; forgot” he murmured. Zhan Yao chuckled, just as the elevator doors opened.

~*~*~*~*~

When they headed downstairs, they headed for Bai Yutong’s car, Bai Yutong opened the door for Zhan Yao. Zhan Yao smiled and passed the baby over to him before he slipped in, buckling himself in before he held out his hands, Bai Yutong placing the baby back in his arms before shutting the door and walking around to his side of the car. He then got inside and shut the door before starting the engine, driving out of the parking lot; heading home to their now shared apartment, since Bai Yutong barely went back to his own apartment.

~*~*~*~*~

At Zhan Yao’s apartment, when they stepped inside, they were surprised to find it practically baby-proof; with all the sharp edged furniture replaced with furniture with smooth edges.

“What the hell?” Zhan Yao murmured as he and Bai Yutong looked around. Bai Yutong frowned before he walked into the bedroom, noticing a crib with a note on it. He walked over to it and picked it up, reading it.

_Yutong_

_A little birdie told me that you and Xiao Yao got a baby. I remember Xiao Yao’s apartment and it’s absolutely **not** made for a baby, so I took the liberty to baby proof it to make sure that your new child will be safe there. No need to thank me_

_< 3, Qingtang_

“Yutong?” Zhan Yao called out, noticing Bai Yutong standing by the new crib. Bai Yutong turned to face him and held out the note; Zhan Yao walking over so that he could read it. After he read it, he hummed.

“Who do you think told her?” he asked. Bai Yutong was quiet before both men looked at one another.

“Gongsun” they deadpanned at the same time. Zhan Yao then huffed.

“Well, I’ve heard that it’s not safe for babies to sleep between their parents in fear of the baby being crushed accidentally in their sleep, so the crib was nice. But did she really have to change my entire apartment?” he grumbled. Bai Yutong chuffed.

“It’s Qingtang; it’s either all or nothing” he murmured. Zhan Yao hummed before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“You want to give him a bath or me?” he asked. Bai Yutong blinked before he smiled.

“I’ll do it” he declared. Zhan Yao nodded before he gently rubbed the baby’s back, a small smile gracing his face when the baby blinked at him and looked around. 

“Hey there” he greeted before he looked at Bai Yutong.

“Alright, you’re up” he declared. Bai Yutong nodded and walked over to them, carefully and gently taking the baby out of Zhan Yao’s arms, incredibly grateful that he didn’t let out a scream. He then carried the baby to the bathroom, opening the door to find a baby tub inside Zhan Yao’s shower along with baby shampoo and baby bodywash.

“Jesus, she thought of everything” he murmured as he walked over to the shower, carefully placing the baby in the dry tub before taking off his jacket, allowing himself to roll up his sleeves before he reached down and picked up the baby again. He then turned on the water, waiting for it to be a nice and lukewarm before he filled the baby tub about 2-3 inches full. Once he did that, he sat down on the floor and undressed the baby, taking off the diaper as well before throwing that in the trash. 

“Alright little one, here we go” he murmured, gently placing the baby into the tub, supporting his head with his hand until the baby was cradled in the mesh sling. Once he was inside, Bai Yutong took a clean washcloth and wiped the baby’s face, cleaning it gently. After the baby’s face was clean, he took the baby shampoo and placed about a dime’s size drop into his hand before gently washing the baby’s hair, massaging his scalp gently. He then took a small cup and filled it with warm water, gently pouring it over the baby’s head, careful not the get the soap or water into his eyes. After rinsing the soap out of the baby’s hair, he poured a cup of warm water over the baby’s body to keep him warm before he took the warm washcloth and cleaned him all over, making sure to pour warm water over his body to keep him warm throughout the process. Once he was clean, Bai Yutong took the hooded baby towel that Bai Qingtang had placed on the towel rack (it was a mouse) and covered the baby’s head with the hood before wrapping the rest of the towel around the baby.

“There. All clean” he murmured, pushing himself to his feet before looking at the baby, smiling.

“Wanna go Zhan Yao how clean you are?” he cooed. The baby smiled at him and he swore that his heart melted a little.

“Alright” he agreed, walking out of the bathroom and back ino the bedroom, only to find Zhan Yao leaning against the headboard of his best, head lolling forward in his sleep. Bai Yutong smiled and walked over to the baby changing station that Bai Qingtang had somehow assembled in Zhan Yao’s room, placing the baby down onto it. He then took a new diaper, placing it underneath the baby before closing it up, fastening it snugly but not too snugly. After putting on the diaper, he slipped the baby into a sleeper and thankfully since Zhan Yao liked his room a bit more cold than most people, he was sure that the sleeper was going to be warm enough.

“There you go!” Bai Yutong declared softly to not wake up Zhan Yao, lifting the baby into the air before carrying him over to the crib, placing him down on his back. 

“Oh, almost forgot” he murmured, quickly turning and heading back into the bathroom, taking the blanket that the baby was previously wrapped in and placed it gently on the baby’s stomach so that it wouldn’t accidentally cover the baby’s face or choke him in his sleep.

“Sleep well” he whispered before he walked over and crawled onto the bed next to Zhan Yao, gently shaking his partner’s shoulder.

“Cat” he whispered. Zhan Yao cracked open an eye and lifted his head to see Bai Yutong smiling at him.

“How’d it go?” he asked. Bai Yutong nodded.

“Not bad. It’ll get worse when he’s older” he mused. Zhan Yao chuckled before he shifted his weight and laid down, Bai Yutong laying down next to him. 

“Where’s the baby?” he murmured.

“In his crib, asleep. I think the bath made him sleepy” Bai Yutong replied. Zhan Yao hummed.

“He’s going to wake up in a few hours and demand food, you know that right?” he asked. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Course I do. But we’ll deal with that in a few hours” he replied before he reached out and stroked Zhan Yao’s cheek.

“Sleep kitten” he whispered. Zhan Yao smiled and nodded, shutting his eyes; Bai Yutong doing the same. 

“We’re going to keep him, right Yutong?” Zhan Yao whispered. Bai Yutong huffed and cracked open an eye.

“Why wouldn’t we? The kids already told us we should…I’m sure they’d like another person to baby…he might soften Gongsun’s frozen heart too” he mused. Zhan Yao chuckled before he nodded.

“Okay” he agreed.

“Now, sleep kitten. I can barely keep my eyes open” Bai Yutong grumbled. Zhan Yao smiled slightly before his breathing evened out and he was soon fast asleep. Bai Yutong smiled and reached out, stroking Zhan Yao’s cheek before he shut his eyes and drew his hand back, placing it on top of Zhan Yao’s hand before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this cute little story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
